En Busca de tu Alma
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Los demonios buscaron a Lina para que se haga cargo de la muerte del rey demonio y ella tome su lugar pero al ejecutar un Giga Slave para eliminarlos a todos termina hiriendo a Gourry, la diosa de las pesadillas le da el poder para sanarlo pero es lo suficientemente tarde como para que Lina y Zel tengan que ir a buscar su alma para devolversela
1. Chapter 1

De nuevo, no era ni la primera vez ni la ultima Saillune en peligro y Lina y sus amigos habían quedado atrapados en el problema, esta vez el problema estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo que los ciudadanos estaban a salvo, pero no fue tan simple como eso, el problema era mas serio de lo que parecía, el mundo estaba desequilibrado, luego de la destrucción del fantasma del Rey Demonio quien sería el Rey Demonio? El mundo necesita una luz y una oscuridad, un bien y un mal, un sol y una luna. Vinieron a buscar a la responsable, a Lina, al tener ella un poder manejo comparable al de Shabranigudu con la magia negra la seleccionaron para ser la nueva Reina demonio, para celebrar la coronación de la nueva reina demonio, todos los entes malvados quisieron destruir la tierra, comenzando por Saillune la capital de la magia blanca

Fuego, cenizas, lava, piedras, escombros, sangre, cuerpos y demás cosas se veían en el lugar, los demonios y otras criaturas maléficas corrieron asustados y otros murieron con el Giga Slave que Lina ejecuto, por alguna razón que no comprendía, Lina tenía cada vez mas manejo de ese hechizo y era realmente escalofriante, se temía a ella misma y a su propio poder. Comenzo a respirar agitadamente y a sudar, vio como su cabello se torno completamente blanco y sus fuerzas la abandonaban, donde estaban los demás? Dio una vista rápida al lugar, a pesar de que comenzaron a arderle los ojos de una manera muy innumana siguió buscando, y localizo una cabellera rubia

Gourry

Corrio y vio a su compañero y se tumbo frente a el cargándolo- Gourry no cierres los ojos! –intento moverse con el encima suyo pero le costaba, no hacía falta preguntar si estaba bien, no respiraba bien, sangraba por todos lados y tenia una herida demasiado abierta en el pecho y en la cabeza, estaba sudando y su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente. Lina no aguanto el peso de los 2 y termino cayendo de espaldas encima de Gourry, se volteo hasta el y comenzó a gritar –Amelia! Amelia ven rápido! –la ahora alvina tomo la mano de su acompañante y comenzó a recitar todo hechizo de curación que sabía, llorando desconsoladamente, sintiendo como cada gota le quemaba la piel

-Lina…-susurro el intentando abrir los parpados

-No hables! Te llevaremos a un enfermería y te pondrás bien! –le dijo con seriedad apretando mas su mano y poniendo todo su empeño en curarlo, soltó su mano al ver que era inútil por que ya no tenía energía espiritual así que se quito su capa y comenzó a cerrarle las heridas mas grandes- Por favor no cierres los ojos

-Lo siento –Lina le miro horrorizada- prometí protegerte…

-Callate medusa! No hables como si este fuera el final de algo! –Miraba donde sus adoloridos ojos le permitían, pero no veía a nadie que pudiera ayudarla, no quería pensar en que fue del destino de Zel y Amelia, ahora Gourry era prioridad pero no le hubiera venido mal la ayuda de la princesa

-Te quiero- ella volteo hacía el sorprendida, Gourry tenía una sonrisa dolorosa en el rostro- siento decírtelo ahora pero no creo tener otra oportunidad…yo debía protegerte…-los ojos de el espadachín comenzaron a cerrarse

-Hey no…bromees…-Lina al darse cuenta que no era una broma se desespero y lo abrazo intentando moverlo para que se despertara- Gourry! Gourry! No vas a morir! No cierres los ojos! Gourry!- no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo morir ahora, no con las palabras que el rubio acababa de emitir, quería estar por siempre con el, destruiría el mundo y toda su existencia antes que pasar una vida sin el- Yo también te quiero…-su llanto era cada vez mas fuerte y ensordecedor, Lina no lo soporto y lo beso intentando darle su ultimo aire.

El beso le dolía, un inmenso dolor en los ojos le obligo a abrilos durante el beso pero no le importo y siguió besando a Gourry, vío su piel brillar pero antes de que se diera cuenta de algo perdió el conocimiento.

No sabía donde estaba, no sabía que hacer, no quería hacer nada, sabía que acababa de despertar de un gran sueño pero no quería enfrentar una horrenda realidad, no sabía que fue del destino de Gourry, ni de Amelia, ni Zelgadis, ni que paso mientras estuvo dormida, su cuerpo se sentía ligero y descansado, pero su mente no, no sentía hambre ni sueño como podría haber sido normal en ella. Los hechos de todo lo que paso antes de que despertara la atormentaban

Ella y Gourry estaban en Saillune luego de la destrucción del fantasma del Rey Demonio ya que el rey Phil pidió con desesperación una cita con ella supuestamente para un trabajo, ella fue sin saber que le deparaban pero resulto que el rey Phil le pedía sus servicios como maga de Saillune, el que fuera maga de magia negra no importaba, ella era mas poderosa que todo el cuerpo de hechizeros y todo lo valía, la peliroja pidió un tiempo para pensarlo, tenía la cabeza echa un lío, desde siempre fue una chica estudiosa y amante de la lectura, había con seguridad leído cada libro de ese continente y algo le decía que las cosas no estarían bien así como así

El mundo tenía un balance, nunca puede haber un mas o un menos de uno y de otro, tiene que haber por igualdad de bien igualdad de mal, un bien y un mal, dioses y demonios, sol y luna, oscuridad y luz, así había sido siempre y así debía ser, pero ahora que ellos asesinaron lo ultimo que quedaba del Rey Demonio estaba segura que las cosas no seguirían así, ya que siempre que un rey moría su heredero tomaba su lugar, pero quien lo sería?

La hechicera no acepto, tenía que estudiar bien la situación, no era algo para tomar a la ligera, estaba segura que si aceptaba no solo tendría un lugar en el palacio aparte de un buen empleo, estaría junto a sus amigos y podría aprender sobre magia, el rey Phil que la consideraba la hermana de Amelia no le prohibiría abandonar el reino si aprendía lo suficiente de magia de teletransporte como para estar allí y cumplir sus deberes en caso de una emergencia

Poco esperaba que esa tarde se desencadenara el desastre

Vinieron demonios y entes malvados de todos los tipos a reclamar a Lina como la nueva Reina Demonio, ya que si su poder fue suficiente para destruir a Shabranigudu sería lo suficiente grande para gobernarlos a ellos y para acarrear la responsabilidad de quitarles a su líder. Irrumpieron en el palacio, Lina a su pesar, acepto hablar con ellos del asunto, pero con la condición de estar fuera de Saillune para no involucrar inocentes, Gourry estuvo tenso y en ningún momento se separo de ella, Amelia la siguió temerosa por el destino de su reino y Zelgadis por la seguridad de sus amigos

Quien lideraba a este grupo no era mas ni nada menos que el supuesto superior de Xellos, a gran sorpresa de Lina, Xellos intento detener todo esto, pero lo tomaron como una amenaza y lo mandaron a matar, para su suerte Xellos consiguió escapar. Lina no tenía escapatoria, nadie la tenía si decía que no no solo la matarían a ella, también le harían daño a Gourry Amelia y Zel y a toda Saillune, pero si peleaba podía darse por muerta, a ella no le era fácil pelear con demonios y estaba rodeada por todo tipo de ejércitos de ellos, pero aun así lo intento, uso toda la magia que conocía, todos sus ataques, Gourry, Amelia y Zel la imitaron, incluso el ejercito de Saillune corrió en su ayuda.

Cansada de todo y desquiciada, importándole poco y nada todo ejecuto un Giga Slave, que le fue mejor de lo que esperaba

Los demonios huyeron y murieron pero sus amigos no consiguieron escapar del impacto, y ella solo encontró a Gourry que a saber como estaba ahora.

Que tenía ella para ser el foco de atención de tantos peligros? No es como si no le gustara ser poderosa y temida y respetada, pero no era bueno cuando te metías en problemas que involucraban a otra gente y al mundo entero, mas que nada que a ella los problemas la segúian junto con su mal carácter. Tal vez debía quedarse en Zefira de mesera junto con su hermana Luna, nunca sintió un verdadero afecto hacía ella, solo el amor que una niña pequeña siente hacía todo el mundo, de echo le temía, estaba segura que Luna tenía el doble de poder que ella y podría hacer frente a todos estos problemas sin temor, a medida que fue creciendo y se fue volviendo mas independiente dejo ese cariño/dependencia que sentía por su hermana ya que estaba aprendiendo su propia magia, y cuando aprendió lo básico y suficiente para no pasar como una novata emprendió su camino yéndose de casa a los 10 años

Habían pasado 7 años desde eso, y 2 desde que conoció a Gourry

Prefirió levantarse al fin, antes que pensar en el, debía saber que le paso, no sería una buen ama si no se preocupaba verdad? Y no tenía sentido preocuparse si estaba bien, si estaba muerto ya lloraría y se suicidaría cuanto quisiera

No es como si le faltase tiempo para eso

Se levanto sin abrir los ojos, cayéndose un par de veces y sintiendo las piernas flojas y dormidas, abrio los ojos con mucho dolor y veía todo borroso, se los toco por un rato e igual, la visión le molestaba pero no lo suficiente para no saber que tenía en frente. Estaba en una habitación muy lujosa y podía observar insignias de la familia real, seguramente estaba en Saillune, se dirigió a la puerta y giro la perilla, al abrirla se encontró cara a cara con una sirvienta. La muchacha le miro asustada y tiro la bandeja que tenía en la mano, haciendo un ruido muy molesto para los oídos de Lina, la cual vio como la sirvienta salía corriendo y gritando el nombre de Amelia

Lina espero ahí en el marco de la puerta confundida y no pasaron ni 5 minutos para que Zelgadis y Amelia junto con unos guardias reales llegaran junto a ella. Quienes la vieron sorprendidos y shoqueados, después de tanto tiempo su querida amiga había despertado, Zelgadis no podía creerlo y Amelia corrió hacía a ella y la abrazo llorando como una niña pequeña que tubo una pesadilla luego de su siesta y su madre acababa de llegar a verla. Zelgadis inspecciono a Lina, estaba igual a como la había visto las veces que la visito cuando dormía pero aun no se creía el gran cambio que tenía encima, su cabello era no de color rubio, si no dorado, un limite entre el amarillo y el naranja, como aquella vez que la diosa de las pesadillas se apodero de su cuerpo, y sus iris naranjas ahora eran de un fuerte amarillo, ambos brillaban incesantemente.

Lina no lo soportaba, comenzó a sollozar, si, estaba feliz, estaba extremadamente feliz pero quería saber donde estaba Gourry, abrazo a Amelia con fuerza, no podía preguntárselo, aun que sea por educación, seguro que la había cuidado por mucho tiempo y había perdido el sueño por ella, no podía preguntarle tan rápido por Gourry a pesar de que se moría de ganas

-Amelia, vamos a ofrécerle una merienda a Lina,y contémosle todo- Zelgadis que se había acercado a Amelia para abrazarla la miro con cariño mientras le decía eso y miraba a la hechicera al final, Zelgadis estaba muerto de la curiosidad, y Lina tenía un mal presentimiento por eso de contarle todo. Amelia la miro y le sonrió tomándole de la mano y llevándola al jardín, pidió que trajeran te y algunos pasteles.

Cuando se sentaron Zelgadis miro al suelo- Por donde debería empezar…

-Que le paso a Gourry!?- viendo la oportunidad para empezar a preguntar Lina dijo

La princesa y la Quimera intercambiaron miradas- Eso es lo mas complicado de explicar…-susurro la quimera

-Llegamos cuando usted y el señor Gourry se estaban besando, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y el de Gourry también y luego cayeron inconsientes y los llevamos al palacio, todos los demonios huyeron del lugar y ya estamos arreglando todos los desastres pero…

-Pero?- pregunto nerviosa la ahora muchacha de pelo dorado

-Has estado un mes dormida, cuando caíste inconsiente tu pelo se puso del color que lo tienes ahora-dijo Zel, Lina que hasta ese momento no se había molestado en fijarse en ese detalle tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo miro sorprendida, se acerco a un pequeño lago y vio no solo su cabello de un color dorado que brillaba mucho y era ciertamente segador, si no también sus ojos- como acabas de despertar lo de tus ojos no lo vimos hasta ahora

-Y Gourry?- se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos y ellos la miraron preocupados

-Gourry esta dormido- sentencio con seriedad Zelgadis, a Lina esas palabras le cayeron como arena en los hombros- no esta muerto, su alma y su cuerpo están en estado vegetativo, Xellos nos dijo…

-Xellos? Pero el no había…- a la hechicera se le apagaba la voz, no soportaba esto, se sentía muy culpable

-Si bien Xellos esta fugado, esta oculto, no desapareció, su presencia es indetectable pero esta ahí y se aparece cuando quiere, como siempre, pero esta vez a un nivel que los demonios no le puedan encontrar, bueno…los demonios esos que te buscaban tenían razón, tu eres la heredera de Rey Demonio, al menos eso quedo cuando le destruimos, parte de la escencia del Rey Demonio esta en ti, por eso pudiste convocar un Giga Slave con tanta facilidad, tu cabello y ojos están así por el poder que la diosa de las pesadillas te otorgo, ese poder es demasiado y aun no se te va

-Deja de oir de mi quiero saber que le paso a Gourry!- grito Lina cansada

-No es tan fácil de explicar así que dejame! Cuando invocaste el Giga Slave la diosa de las pesadillas te consedio poder, no el suficiente para ella tomar tu cuerpo pero si para que tu tengas, la mayoría de ese poder tu se lo diste a Gourry y eso es lo que lo mantiene vivo…el problema es que su alma ya no esta con el, un cuerpo, una existencia y un alma son cosas distintas, tu existencia es lo que te dice cuando te llego la hora o no, tu cuerpo el envase físico y el alma…digamos que Gourry no despertara y volverá a ser tal y como era hasta que no tenga su alma de regreso, su existencia volverá a nacer junto a su alma y lo tendremos de regreso, en cuanto a ti, tu poder-Zelgadis señalo el cabello de la estupefacta Lina- se acabara dentro de poco ya que paso bastante tiempo, pero en Gourry durara mucho, por lo menos unos 5 años según Xellos…si se acaba ese tiempo ya morirá, tanto su cuerpo como su alma desaparecerán

Lina cayo al suelo, con la mirada ensombresida y largando lagrimas en silencio, temblaba, Gourry le dijo que la quería y ella lo había llevado a eso, le había quitado prácticamente la vida, ahora no estaba con ella y le quito tiempo, el que siempre había estado con ella…

-Dijiste 5 años no?-susurro la hechicera, Amelia miro preocupada como se levantaba

-Tiempo suficiente

-A que se refiere señorita Lina?- dijo Amelia asustada de la seriedad y la impotencia que demostraba el rostro de su amiga

-Traeré su alma de regreso

-Tu tienes idea de donde van las almas cuando se separan de su cuerpo?- pregunto Zelgadis serio

-No me importa! No me importa a donde tenga que ir! Gourry es mi máxima prioridad, yo fui quien lo dejo así y hare lo que sea para recuperarlo! Así tenga que ir a las profundidades del infierno, traeré a mi…compañero de regreso…-Lina que hasta esa ultima frase había gritado todo llorando, bajo la cabeza diciendo eso en un susurro- me voy a la biblioteca –la muchacha se dio vuelta pero Zelgadis la tomo de la muñeca

-Espera que crees que estas haciendo!? Todavía no estas bien y lo que dices es un disparate!

-Antes de todo esto el rey Phil me ofreció ser maga de Saillune, estudiare, me hare mas fuerte y poderosa en un tiempo suficiente para poder salvar a Gourry, si manejo magias mas poderosas podre buscar la cura de Gourry al mismo tiempo que cumplir mis deberes aquí –Zelgadis la soltó, lo mejor sería dejarla ir por hoy, mañana lo hablarían mejor

-Señorita Lina se le ofrece algo mas mientras tanto? –Amelia se acerco a Zel

-Quiero saber donde esta Gourry

Lina estaba dormida sobre uno de los escritorios de la biblioteca de Saillune, a pesar de que sus ojos le ardían se emprendió en su misión, luego de ver a su compañero en esas condiciones tan deprorables y todo por su culpa, lo vio en un estado en que jamás lo hubiera visto si no hubiera estado con el, postrado en una cama, con la piel palida y flacucho, a pesar de que recibia las mejores atenciones la falta de ejercicio le estaba quitando su musculatura, su cabello se secaba y perdia su brillo pero respiraba, estaba vivo, si su cuerpo estaba en ese estado aun tenía una oportunidad.

Eso no quería decir que dejaba de dolerle

Gourry le había dicho que la quería en su ultimo momento, por que tubo que ser tan idiota de no habérselo dicho antes? Su compañero sabía como era ella de orgullosa así que estaba obligado a dar el primer paso verdad? Por que lo hizo tan tarde? O por que se lo dijo? Si se lo decía Gourry sabía que no le mentía pero aun así hubiera estado mejor si no se lo hubiese dicho en ese momento, si hubiese esperado a solucionarlo todo, así no se sentiría tan culpable, así no sentiría tanto tiempo perdido. Ella también le quería, pese a lo mala que era ella con el lo amaba, no era tan honesta ni tan valiente para admitirlo ni para ella misma, tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar que en cosas de amor que no entendía pero aun así en sus 2 años de viaje el espadachín termino significando mas para ella de lo que parecía, el mundo era un granito de arena comparado con el rubio, y ahora no estaba a su lado

Al comenzar a sollozar sintió la mano en su espalda, volteo con la esperanza de que fuera su compañero, pero era la mirada cariñosa y compadeciente de Amelia, quien la abrazo, sabía el esfuerzo que Lina estaba haciendo, habían pasado 2 meses, 2 meses en los que Lina poco salía de la biblioteca, ya no era la misma muchacha inmadura de antes, ya no comía grandes porciones de comida, ya no sonreía o se quejaba de todo, ya no tenía esa misma actitud arrogante y genial, su cabello había vuelto a su color original, pero sus ojos de dorado pasaron a un amarillo demasiado claro, aquoso.

Se había vuelto una muchacha sería que poco sonreía, que demostraba muy poca vida al caminar, que tenía una mirada oscura, a pesar de que ahora trabajaba como una hechicera en Saillune y era muy útil ya que su seriedad le permitía terminar sus trabajos rapidos lo único a lo que se dedicaba era a estar en la biblioteca y revisar a Gourry, Amelia estaba segura de que Lina pronto se iría, no le faltaba mucho para acabarse toda la biblioteca.

-Señorita Lina podemos hablar?- La peliroja le miro como pudo ya que cada vez que sus ojos se ponían mas blancos menos veía, se estaba quedando ciega, y sospechaba que la diosa de las pesadillas le estaba cobrando el poder que le había prestado- desde que despertó no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar pero creo que se dio cuenta que Zelgadis y yo somos pareja- la princesa sentencio totalmente sonrojada

-Si, lo note un poco después de que desperté y estoy feliz por ustedes, siempre fueron muy cercanos y se ven muy felices juntos, aparte tu Amelia eres una razón para vivir de Zelgadis- Lina dijo con una sonrisa amable mirando a su amiga

-Es por eso que…por que le quiero…cuando usted se vaya de viaje…llévese a Zelgadis con usted- la peliroja quedo confundida ante esto- no podre hacer mucho por el en Saillune, el quiere recuperar su cuerpo humano, así que como usted va a buscar una cura o algo parecido por favor llevese a Zelgadis con usted! A lo mejor encuentran algo para el!-la hechizera no sabía que decir pero tampoco se podía negar- no se preocupe Señorita Lina yo confio en usted

-Para empezar no tenías nada por que desconfiar…

Un mes paso, Lina ya estaba al 100% de nuevo, su poder se había restablecido totalmente, la diosa de las pesadillas cobro lo que debía y la magia de Lina hizo el resto, que por cierto ahora era una hechicera de alto nivel, podía ejecutar grandes hechizos de magia blanca y negra, sus sentidos se volvieron mas agiles y su habilidad con la espada igual. A pesar de que no había vuelto a ser la misma, estaba lista para emprender la aventura para encontrar el alma de Gourry

Lina como parte de su nuevo traje vestía unas botas marrones decoradas hasta los muslos con un ancho y fino vestido blanco encima de una polera de cuello, usaba unos guantes y unas hombreras con una capa, no podía encontrar un look de maga negra en Saillune pero le daba igual, además llevaba todos sus amplificadores y talismanes encima, aparte de un bolso, su daga y una espada

Esa misma tarde Lina fue a ver a Zelgadis y Amelia, la peliroja con la cabeza baja sentencio

-Chicos, me voy a buscar el alma de Gourry, no se preocupen si me necesitan estare aquí pero…Zel tu vienes conmigo –dijo la hechicera confiada dándose la vuelta

-Eh?

-Voy a buscar el alma de Gourry o una cura o lo que sea que le devuelva a como era antes, estoy segura que podríamos encontrar algo para ti, tu siempre quisiste ser humano verdad?- dijo ella con seriedad

Zelgadis entro en shock, era una gran oportunidad, no solo que no podía dejar a Lina sola si no que también le convenía pero ahora tenía a Amelia, volteo a ella y Amelia le estaba sonriendo

-Zelgadis no se preocupe, yo hable con la Señorita Lina sobre esto, en Saillune no podremos hacer mucho por ti, te conviene ir con ella, tengo confianza en ti y aparte se que volverán a salvo y yo…lo esperare el tiempo que sea necesesario- Amelia dijo con una amabilidad y una alegría que Lina sabía que le costaba mantener, en vista de no soportar ese ambiente comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta

-Esta sera una travesía muy larga, tienes hasta mañana a la mañana para pensarlo

Para Lina Inverse era mas fácil que para Zel y Amelia que a pesar de estar juntos tenían que separarse, ella estaba lista, no le faltaba nada, había planeado esto por meses, a pesar de que se tenía que separar de Gourry, pensó esto mientras peinaba su largo y seco cabello, no, se equivocaba, Gourry se separo de ella hace tiempo, pero estaba decidida y lo traería de nuevo a su lado no importa que. La hechicera se recostó al lado del cuerpo del espachin acariciando su mejilla

Zel estaba en la parte subterránea del castillo, un sector que prácticamente eran ruinas descuidadas y calabozos, pero sabía que nadie le interrumpiría en ese lugar y podría pensar con claridad, se sento sobre una columna caída y se llevo su dura mano al rostro, sintió la textura de esta y la miro con cansancio. Desde que Rezo le había convertido en una quimera, un mounstro, siempre deseo ser humano, y aun lo deseaba, en todos los viajes que había echo se había convencido que su enfermedad era incurable, pero que lo motivaba a seguir viajando? Una esperanza?

No tenía nada por lo que seguir viajando ahora, ahora tenía a Amelia que le dio sentido a su vida, ella no le veía como un mounstro y era la primera persona en aceptarlo como era siempre, no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás mientras que para Amelia estuviera todo bien, desde aquel día en que Lina ejecuto su Giga Slave y todos resultaron heridos Zelgadis comenzó a enamorarse de Amelia, ella no despertó hasta una semana después del incidente, Zelgadis la cuido en todo momento y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la quería y de la falta que le hacía, por supuesto estaba preocupado por sus otros 2 amigos y por las constantes visitas de Xellos pero Amelia mantenía ocupado todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Cuando ella despertó comenzó a mostrarse sumamente preocupado y protector con ella lo que llevo a varias situaciones de tinte romántico y al final terminaron juntos, a pesar de que no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos el la amaba demasiado. La quimera por supuesto también quería mucho a Lina y Gourry, es por eso que no soporta mucho la idea de dejarla ir sola, si fuera con Gourry sería distinto, pero ahora no, estaba demasiado vulnerable y era peligrosa, mas con Xellos cerca de ella, lo único que sabía de ella desde que despertó era que Gourry se le había declarado en el ultimo momento, estaba deprimida, mantenía charlas con Xellos, estaba en la biblioteca, hablaba y paseaba con Amelia, cuidaba de Gourry y nada mas.

Si nada lo había impulsado a seguir con su búsqueda desde hace meses ahora que lo hacía? Ah si, que esta vez iban mas enserio, irían a buscar un alma, eso era un nivel mas profundo de lo que el antes había encontrado y tenía una probabilidad de encontrar lo que quería, pero no quería separarse de Amelia ni dejarla sola quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, bueno hay un limite de menos de 5 años pero aun así no quería separarse.

Amelia seguro estaba convencida de que el iría y Zelgadis sabía que ella lo hacía por su bien y por que también le quería, seguro ya le habría preparado todo para un viaje largo, Zelgadis se recostó en la colunma donde estaba sentado pero sintió un peso en el cuerpo, no necesito abrir los ojos, sabía que era Amelia, reconocía su peso y la textura de su piel, así como los encajes de su vestido, llevo su mano a su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla. La amaba, le gustaría poder pasar toda su vida con ella, tener un futuro normal y ser su esposo sin darle problemas.

-Que hará Zelgadis? –Zelgadis se levanto y le dio un beso suave en los labios

-Ire, quiero tener un buen futuro contigo, además…

No pudo decir mucho mas ya que Amelia estaba besando con sus brazos enrollados en su cuello, la quimera le correspondió abrazando su cintura

La Mañana llego, el sol quemaba la vista pero el viento soplaba muy fuerte, Lina bajo del carruaje que los llevaba a ella y a Zel a la salida del reino, Amelia iba con ellos para despedirse y para verlos marchar.

-Por favor vuelvan pronto, los estaremos esperando junto con Gourry- dijo Amelia levantando la mano para despedirse

-Lo haremos Amelia, volveremos con el alma de Gourry- Lina sentencio con seriedad

-Amelia yo…-Zelgadis susurro con la cabeza baja pero la princesa le tomo de los hombros y le beso

-Esta bien Zelgadis, te extrañare mucho- Lina vio enternecida como ambos novios se miraban cariñosamente

-Bueno, vamos

-Adios Lina! Adios Zelgadis! Los extrañaremos mucho!

_**Tiempo sin subir nada yo no? Y en particular justo se me ocurre subir un nuevo fic! xD bueno este en particular si puede que lo actualize pero no aseguro acabarlo igual no se que futuro le ampare xD tengo esta cuenta abandonada por meh razones, fics con capítulos borrados sepa por que motivos otros abandonados por poca gana de escribir me olvide como seguian**_


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado casi 2 meses desde que Lina comenzó a viajar con Zelgadis, habían llegado bastante lejos en todo lo que habían viajado, y a pesar de que era invierno y la nieve era una complicación para ellos, Zelgadis notaba que a Lina le estaba haciendo mejor sentir el aire fresco, la naturaleza y la libertad, aparte de todos los nuevos platillos que podía comer en cada pueblo al que iba, no habían avanzado mucho desde que salieron del palacio, de echo la única pista que habían encontrado era el nombre de una ciudad subterránea de nombre Zabaria pero tenían que averiguar algo mas sobre eso, lo único que averiguaron de esa ciudad es que fue un antiguo deposito de lámparas, que según algo que encontraron, ahí es donde se guardan las almas.

La quimera siguió buscando leña, pensaba demasiado en Amelia, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla dejado justo cuando habían comenzado su relación y el estaba comenzando a sentir que la vida no era tan mala mientras estuviera a su lado tiene que irse, lo peor es que no habían encontrado nada que ayudara a Zelgadis,estaba frustado. Si, la presencia de su amiga le hacía feliz, como todo amigo, pero el prefería estar con Amelia, golpeo el tronco de un árbol y siguió buscando algo para hacer una fogata, una ya sonriente Lina traería algo para comer pronto

En efecto, Lina ya estaba mejorando, ya era casi como la misma muchachita que el conocío, no es como si se hubiera olvidado de Gourry, al contrario, presisamente su viaje era para encontrar la cura del rubio pero todo esto la estaba refrescando. Al principio Lina era una amenaza, a todo aquel que considerara peligroso lo atacaba, de una manera muy violenta que solía involucrar Dragon Slaves, tenía que vigilarla, de camino a Zabaria irían al pueblo de Lina, a pesar de sus temores Lina le pediría ayuda a su hermana, pero Zelgadis estaba seguro de que no les serviría de mucho

-Perdon por la tardanza Zel~- Lina aparecía detrás suyo asustando a la quimera, haciendo que tirase toda la leña al suelo, Zelgadis se quedo paralizado por un segundo- Zel?

Cuando Zelgadis vovio a la realidad vio a Lina comiéndose parte de la cena- Oye no hagas eso- el estiro la mano para quitarle una pata de pollo de la bolsa que Lina llevaba en la mano izquierda pero la peliroja lo aparto rápidamente

-Y una coña! Tengo hambre! Ese restaurante estaba todo ocupado y no quisieron cocinarme! Recoje esa leña y cocina!

-Bueno pero no te comas todo crudo!

Lina estaba arreglando un poco el suelo para que ambos pudieran dormir esa noche, buscar un buen lugar y colocar sus capas a modo de colchones, no era la gran cosa pero estaba acostumbrada, además cada uno dormía a un lado del fuego así que no pasaban frío, mientras, Zelgadis estaba poniendo a cocer toda la carne que Lina había traído. Al terminar de devorar su platos cada uno se echo sobre sus "camas" y se dispuso a dormir, o a intentarlo, por que Zelgadis veía a Lina con los ojos fijamente clavados en el cielo

Lina al percatarse de esto pregunto-Que pasa Zel?

-nada en especial…Lina como fue la primera vez que hiciste un hechizo?- pregunto para intentar sacar un tema de conversación y que el ambiente no fuese tan aburrido

Lina medito un poco antes de contestar- supongo que habrá sido a los 9 años, mi hermana en ese momento tenía 14 y era muy buena con la magia desde los 12, creo que era igual de poderosa que yo hace unos años, miedo me da pensar en que nivel de magia estará ahora-rio- Me encantaba ver a mi hermana hacer magia, la admiraba por eso, a pesar de que…creo que la quería por que todo niño quiere a todo mundo no? Nunca llegue a sentir un afecto real por ella, siempre le temí, pero la admiraba como hechicera y adoraba la magia, quería aprender yo también, supongo que mis inicios fueron los típicos, un golem de arcilla, estaba muy feliz cuando logre hacerlo…pero un día un viejo del pueblo vino lastimado por unos bandidos, y comprendí que haciendo magia básica no avanzaría mucho…y comenze a aprender y a viajar y aquí me tienes-finalizo bostezando- que hay de ti Zel?

-Tu ya sabes bien cuales fueron mis inicios y mi destino-le respondió el con molestia y seriedad-Hey estas segura de que quieres ir a tu pueblo? Por lo que me cuentas tu hermana no es una persona agradable

-Lo se pero la necesito, es una mejor maga que yo, a pesar de que jamás quizo salir de casa por ayudar a mama y a papa con el negocio, me pregunto como estarán ellos?- Lina dijo con una pequeña curiosidad- además tu podrás preguntarle algo a ella seguramente

Empezó a soplar una brisa gélida que hizo que Lina estornudara, pronto llegaría el invierno y le preocupaba pensar cuanto mas podría durar su viaje, se levanto un poco y observo a Zelgadis dormido, se acomodo el cabello y lo echo a un lado para disponerse a dormir mas comoda, aun que siempre al cerrar sus ojos lo único que veía era el rostro de Gourry

_**Capitulo corto pero quería poner algo sobre el viaje de Lina y Zelgadis, depende de cómo se me vayan ocurriendo las cosas esto puede tener un orden cronológico o no .-.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Contando con un día soleado donde el sol pellizcaba las pieles de aquellos que pasasen debajo suyo, Amelia esperaba impaciente la llegada de sus 2 hechiceros favoritos, ya que no menos de una hora antes le había llegado un comunicado de Zelgadis a Amelia de que estaban por llegar habiendo cumplido su objetivo, recuperar el alma de Gourry, y hacía una aclaración muy grande a que hiciera sin chistar lo que Lina le ordenara, que iba de muy mala leche por los nervios de que funcionase o no lo que tanto habían buscado, también le puso una posdata que decía que la extraño y que le explicaría todo. La Princesa estaba muy feliz y eso se le notaba, desprendía felicidad y su sonrisa era contagiosa lo que hacía que su rostro se viera muy bello, hacía masomenos unos 3 meses desde la ultima vez que había visto a Lina y a Zel a pesar de que su búsqueda les había llevado unos 3 años ambos viajaban constantemente por las misiones que les podía ordenar Phil, a pesar de que a Amelia no le gustaba cuando Zel volvía a irse agradecía verle por lo menos y sabía que Zelgadis también, se extrañaban mucho y cuando estaban juntos explotaban al máximo su tiempo, sin embargo quien no estaba tan contenta era Lina, la ultima vez que la vio estaba demasiado estresada, pobre Zelgadis, pensó Amelia riendo.

Lina y Zel no habían cambiado mucho, en Lina lo único que había cambiado era que su cabello ahora le llegaba a la misma altura que lo tenía Gourry y se quitaba los flecos de la cara con unos broches, luego había cambiado de vestimenta y nada mas, y Zelgadis seguía igual por que su cuerpo no envejecía. A lo lejos de una de las puertas de Saillune se veían 2 personas encapuchadas montadas a caballo, supo que una de esas personas era su amiga al ver su larga cabellera naranja, sin embargo mientras mas se acercaban a Amelia empezó a consumirle un miedo atroz, la persona que acompañaba a Lina no era Zelgadis, era un muchacho de piel blanca y cabello lila con una mirada muy gélida, por alguna razón las piernas le temblaban y mientras mas miraba al joven podía ver sus emociones, estaba nervioso, finalmente ambos llegaron y se bajaron del caballo, como Zelgadis le había dicho en la carta, Lina hiba de muy mala leche, estaba temblando y tenía la mirada ensombrecida mirando hacía el suelo, con paso firme se adelanto hacía Amelia y fue la primera en hablarle a la temblorosa princesa.

-Donde esta Gourry?

Amelia solicito a una de las sirvientas que la acompañaban- Por favor lleven a la señorita Lina al cuarto del señor Gourry- al decir esto las sirvientas muertas de miedo por el aura que llevaba Lina cumplieron las ordenes de Amelia, y Lina bruscamente comenzó a seguirlas ignorando a Amelia- ummm Lina…-quizo hablarle a su amiga pero el muchacho de antes la había tomado de los hombros y la miraba fijamente a los ojos con una cara de miedo y nervios terrible

-Amelia soy yo, Zelgadis, por favor dime que me reconoces –la princesa miro al chico de temblorsa voz que la sostenía con unos dedos duros pero de textura suave que muy atropelladamente subían desde sus hombros a sus mejillas, la felicidad embargo a la muchacha al ver que en efecto ese joven humano era Zelgadis, lo sabía el color de sus ojos y su voz masculina y gruesa era de las cosas que ella mas conocía en el mundo, ella le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a reir y a celebrar, Zelgadis quien había estado con el corazón en la boca desde hace una semana también la abrazo lo mas fuerte que sus brazos le permitieron ocultando su rostro en su cuello, al sentir que ella iba a hablar, Zelgadis se adelanto y dijo- Se que tienes preguntas pero primero vayamos con Lina y ayudemosla en todo lo que podamos, esto es delicado, te lo explicare todo luego

-Esta bien, sígueme- y luego de decir eso Amelia le dio un beso a Zelgadis y el embelesado miraba como a su chica le salían lagrimas de tanto sonreir.

Lina al llegar a la habitación de Gourry perdío toda fuerza al verlo, todo lo que la había impulsado a viajar se había ido, sentía que había llegado muy tarde a pesar de que aun había tiempo. Gourry estaba tal y como lo habían dejado la otra vez, pero peor, su cabello se veía seco y opaco, su piel estaba palida y débil, estaba flaco y ya no era el mismo hombre musculoso que ella había conocido, sus uñas estaban blancas y cortajeados, Lina estaba en shock horrorizada viéndolo, recordó que todo eso fue su culpa.

Zelgadis y Amelia llegaron a la habitación donde estaba Gourry y vieron a su amiga de pie, Zelgadis le dio un golpe fuerte en la espalda para espabilarla.

-Oye espera que crees que estas haciendo!?- espeto Lina enojada

-lo mismo te digo y ve moviéndote –dijo Zelgadis en su defensa mientras Amelia reía

-…bien Amelia me vas a tener que ayudar- Lina saco de su capa una pequeña lamparita de fuego donde dentro había una llamita celeste- esta es el alma de Gourry, cuando veas que el color de mi cabello hasta mis cejas se vuelva blanco separame de el de acuerdo? –Amelia asintió curiosa- Gourry se va a quejar así que me voy a tener que sujetar a el, estate atenta si? –Amelia asintió de nuevo y Lina se acerco al cuerpo de su compañero, nerviosa y sonrojada a la vez.

Sin delicadeza ni nada se llevo la lámpara a la boca y la llama paso a su cavidad, Lina ante el horrendo calor que estaba sintiendo se agacho y beso a Gourry en los labios de una manera muy brusca y dura. Amelia vio con atención como desde las puntas del largo cabello de Lina comenzaba a perder su fuerte color naranja para pasar a un color blanco, pero le llamaba la atención que fuese tan lento, el pelo de Lina era muy largo, podría aguantar la respiración tanto? Siguió hasta la mitad y vio los dedos de Gourry moviéndose, y ante la advertencia de Zelgadis su pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar en señal de que estaba comenzando a respirar normal pero al subir un poco mas Gourry abrió los ojos alarmado, Lina se sujeto mas fuerte a su cuello a sabiendas de que el rubio iba a apartarla y también por el hecho de que se estaba quedando sin aire.

Gourry no entendía lo que estaba pasando, bueno para el no era novedad no entender las cosas, pero por que se sentía sin fuerzas, por que estaba una Amelia muy cambiada frente a el junto con un chico, por que sus brazos se veían tan flacos y lo mas importante, por que Lina lo estaba besando? Y no solo eso, sentía la presión en su cuello de los brazos de ella, también la sentía agotada seguramente por la falta de aire, y algo que le estaba preocupando era que su cabello se estaba decolorando. Quizo separar a Lina por su propio bien, sabía que le estaba faltando el aire, estaba sudando de una manera muy bestia y sabía que le dolía pero Lina no mas se sujeto mas fuerte a el.

Zelgadis y Amelia estaban entre incomodos y nerviosos, Amelia puso las manos en la cadera de Lina para poder jalarla cuando fuese el momento, sus flequillo se estaba decolorando y cuando sus cejas llegaron a lo ultimo Amelia la jalo separándola de Gourry, Lina comenzó a toser y se dirigió a la ventana para tomar aire, Zelgadis le ayudo abrieldole la ventana, Lina estaba respirando agitadamente y tenía una mano en la garganta y otra en la frente. Sobra decir que Gourry no entendía nada, pero al fijarse mejor y ver a Lina en ese estado se preocupo

-Lina!? Estas bien? –el rubio al intentar bajarse de la cama callo de cara al suelo, tenía las piernas dormidas y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse con los brazos, levanto la mirada y vio que Lina, a pesar de su lamentable estado, que la pobre aun no se recomponía y seguía buscando aire, lo miraba con una sonrisa complacida, Gourry no entendió eso, pero se sobresalto cuando el muchacho que estaba con Amelia lo cargo y lo volvía a poner en la cama-oye espera quien eres tu!?

-Entiendo que la situación actual sea difícil de entender para ti cerebro de medusa, por ahora deberíamos hablar –se sintió raro decirle a Gourry cerebro de medusa, tanto tiempo viajando con Lina se le había pegado el ser grosero y cabron con los demás

-quien te crees para llamarme cerebro de medusa!? Solo mis amigos me llaman así! Y Lina que sucede? Estas bien!? –Lina estaba sorprendida de que Gourry no hubiera preguntado en ningún momento que pasaba, si no que su prioridad era ella.

-es difícil de explicar, por ahora descansemos y vallamos a un sitio mas relajado si? –dijo Lina todavía colorada por la falta de aire que había sufrido, Gourry asintió molesto de no saber como estaba ella y que estaba pasando y miro a Amelia quien lo miraba llorando y bastante feliz

-Despues de tanto tiempo…el señor Gourry esta despierto…señor Gourry…señor Gourry –la princesa se avalanzo llorando a los brazos del espadachín, a Gourry le dolió un poco que Amelia se le tirara así repentinamente pero lo acepto sin saber bien que pasaba, Amelia lloraba y sollozaba en cada palabra y la gran mayoría eran balbuceos que no se podían entender.

Lina también quería abrazarle y llorarle a su compañero tal y como lo estaba haciendo Amelia, lo había extrañado, demasiado, se había preocupado, deprimido, torturado, entristecido, enojado y mucho mas por todo lo que había pasado con su compañero, ya que en gran parte había sido su culpa, y el echo de que Gourry se le hubiera confesado la hacía sentir peor, por que nunca olvidaría esas palabras que tanto la confundían y a la vez la aliviaban por el anelo de querer oírlas, su cuerpo se moría por descargar todo lo que había contenido por tanto tiempo y por liberar todas las emociones que sentía, también en especial, quería abrazar a Gourry y nunca separarse de el. Pero ella era Lina Inverse, aun en esta situación debía mantener la compostura para que les diera tiempo a aclarar todo lo que ha pasado, no quería confundir las cosas, tenia que hacer todo de una manera muy delicada, a pesar de todo iba a comportarse bien con su compañero, al menos hasta que pudiera estar a solas con el y hablar.

Iba a tratarle como siempre, hostil pero atenta, solo que un poco mas distanciada para mantener la compostura, estaba segura que Gourry la entendería por que el la conocía mas que nadie y se daría cuenta que todo es por orgullo

El nuevo Zelgadis cargo a Gourry en su hombro ya que este tenía las piernas entumecidas por falta de actividad, a pesar de que el rubio había perdido mucha masa muscular seguía siendo pesado y a Zelgadis con su nuevo cuerpo le costo cargarlo, tenía que adaptarse. Llegaron hasta los jardines del palacio y pidieron algo para comer

-Bueno- Lina rompió el incomodo silencio para que todos dejaran de mirarla- Amelia y Zelgadis son los mas confundidos así que empecemos con Amelia que lo que ella querra saber es mas fácil de explicar y mas rápido, Gourry tu cállate hasta entonces –Gourry asintió rendido y fastidiado

-Buscando…el alma de Gourry Lina y yo dimos con un método para…poder tener mi cuerpo humano cada día hasta que haya luna llena, no es definitivo ni mucho menos permanente pero es lo máximo que encontramos y es algo –Zelgadis saco de su capa una piedra rosada envuelta en un paño marron- esta piedra es la que me permite transformarme en mi forma humana y me regresa automáticamente a la forma quimera…pero se desgasta…por mucho que le buscara la forma de hacer una replica no la encontré, así que no debo abusar de ella, lo peor es que cuando vuelve a haber luna llena vuelvo a ser una quimera –Zelgadis comenzo a temblar y llevo sus manos a su cabeza, presionándola- jamás sere un humano completo –Amelia al verle así de disgustado le abrazo y empezó a susurrarle cosas al oído que Gourry y Lina no escuchaban, una por vergüenza y el otro por que estaba entretenido contando las migajas sobrantes de alguna anterior merienda que hubo en las mesas donde estaban ahora

-como Humano o como quimera yo te sigo queriendo Zelgadis, no te preocupes –Amelia le beso la frente

Lina casparreo llamando la atención de los demás, Zelgadis la miro mal por interrumpir el momento-Sobre ti Gourry…que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

-Ah…que te confesé mis sentimientos-dijo Gourry tranquilamente

Silencio, mucho silencio

-Como se te ocurre decir algo así idiota!? Ni debería haberme molestado en traerte a la vida de nuevo! –Lina comenzó a golpear al rubio y a gritarle- maldito cabeza de medusa

-Que? Acaso no te importan mis sentimientos? –Gourry extrañamente serio tomo las manos de Lina y la miro a los ojos- desde que nos vimos has estado evitándome, acaso no me correspondes?

-No se trata de eso ahora y preferiría que lo hablemos mas en privado –Lina susurro apenada y sonrojada, pero la devolvía a la realidad la visión de una Amelia emocionada por ver una escena tan romántica, cabe decir que la princesa estaba sentada en las piernas de Zelgadis, quien la tomaba de la cintura

-A-m-e-l-i-a! –Lina se acerco avergonzada y furiosa hacía su amiga y comenzó a tirarle del pelo

-Sin embargo Gourry me asombra que recuerdes tanto –Zelgadis conocía como fue todo por que Lina le había contado así que sabía que esa fue su ultima oración

-No soy un idiota saben!- y a pesar de que el espadachín dijera eso nadie le presto atención- cuéntenme que paso

-bueno…resulta que la única manera de traerte a la vida de nuevo era buscando tu alma, y eso hicimos Zelgadis y yo y aquí estas

-esa es una manera muy simple de resumir las cosas! –le reprocho Zelgadis

-Tienes algo mas que meterle a la historia!? Por que eso es exactamente lo que hicimos! Si quieramos contarle todo lo que paso tendrían para escribir una novela…de la cual yo sacaría provecho –Zelgadis le miro mal- de acuerdo, ahora soy casi tan fuerte como un demonio –Lina que seguía pensando en las ganancias de la novela se le había puesto una cara muy avariciosa y los 3 pensaron que era una demonio completa ya

-Señor Gourry estuvo dormido por 3 años…-Amelia intento hablar pero el rubio la interrumpió

-Entonces el beso que Lina me dio que!? –Lina ante la falta de discreción del rubio se abalanzo para prácticamente matarlo


End file.
